The necessity for collecting urine samples from horses and other animals has become more important in recent years. Racetracks find it necessary to collect urine samples as one means of testing for drugs. Recent methods of detecting pregnancy have also come to rely upon samples of urine from the animal.
Obviously, any testing of the urine sample relies upon a urine sample which is free of fecal matter, or any other matter which may effect the test results.
While other devices are known in the prior art for the collection of urine samples, the majority are difficult to fit to the animal, and are typically difficult to remove without contaminating the urine sample.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved urine sample collection device for quadrupeds.
Another object is to provide an urine sample collection device which has an easily removable collection bag.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a urine collection device which is easily adjusted while on the animal.
Still another object is to provide a urine sample collection device with easily sealable collection bags.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a urine collection device which does not intrude or touch the underside of the animal.
Still another object is to provide a urine collection device which prevent contaminants from entering the urine sample.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.